1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suitable transformer used together with a power source IC transformer for resonance.
In an electric power source part of an electronic device, there is those including a resonance transformer used together with the power source IC for resonance. As for transformer used as such resonance transformer, the properties corresponding to the function of the power source IC may be demanded. For example, the resonance transformer used together with the power source IC having stand-by (STBY) function may be demanded to improve the connection of the primary supportive coil and the secondary main coil.
As for the resonance transformer which has accomplished a good connection between the primary supportive coil and the secondary main coil, the primary coil is provided at the both sides of the secondary main coil, then the barrier tape is wound around the outer peripheral side of the secondary coil for the insulation, and further winding the primary supportive coil, is proposed (refer to Patent article 1). Also, separately from this, in order to make the transformer shorter, the transformer providing the coil axis parallel to the mounting face are proposed (refer to Patent article 2).
2. Brief Discussion of the Prior Art
Patent article 1: JP Utility model Publication No. H07-10924
Patent article 2: JP Patent Application Publication No. 2009-283675
In the above described conventional technology, after winding the barrier tape around the outer peripheral of the secondary main coil, in order to wind the primary supportive coil thereover, it took too much time to wind the barrier tape, thus the workability during the production was a problem.
The present invention was accomplished in view of such situation, and the object of the present invention is to provide the transformer having good workability during the production, and having a good connection between the secondary main coil and the primary supportive coil.